The present invention relates generally to the processing, storing and accessing of transaction information within a transaction processing system and, more specifically, to the communication of information between client and server software modules in a transaction processing environment.
To provide efficient customer support responsive to customer requests receivable via, for example, a telephone network or the Internet, an enterprise may employ multiple transaction processing systems (e.g., ACDs, web servers, e-mail servers, workflow servers or network routers) within a customer support system. These multiple transaction processing systems may all be located at a single site (e.g., a call center) or may alternatively be distributed over multiple sites. In order to efficiently route such transactions (e.g., customer requests) to agents coupled to the multiple transaction processing systems in an efficient manner, it is advantageous for a transaction processing system manager to have a site-wide or an enterprise-wide view of transaction activity, regardless of the type of transaction processing system on which such activity occurs.
A method of constructing a record utilizing an information stream propagated between a detection entity, that monitors a transaction processing system and a reporting entity. The expiration of a predetermined time interval with respect to the detection entity is protected. A time delimiter is inserted into the information stream propagated between the detection entity and the reporting entity, the time delimiter indicating expiration of a predetermined time interval. Information is assimilated into the record at the reporting entity utilizing the time delimiter, the assimilated information being derived from the information stream.